Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (W87)
The Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (W87) is a muscle car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Advance. Real life info The Pontiac Firebird was redesigned in 1982. The Trans Am is the top-of-the-line model, with a 5.0-liter LG4 V8 producing 145 hp standard. A "Cross-Fire Injection" (CFI) version of the V8 (LU5) was available, producing 165 hp. Transmissions included a 4-speed manual or a 3-speed automatic; the LU5 V8 was only available with the automatic transmission. Trans Ams came with an upgraded body kit, rear spoiler, and 14" cast aluminum wheels with smooth hubcaps standard. The optional WS6 package adds 4-wheel disc brakes, 15" cast aluminum wheels with Goodyear Eagle GT tires, stiffer springs, thicker sway bars, 12.7:1 quick ratio steering box, and LSD. The WS7 package was also offered, but used rear drum brakes instead of discs due to a disc brake shortage. A limited edition Recaro Trans Am (Y84) model was offered, with T-tops, black/gold two-tone exterior, gold painted 15" aluminum wheels with black "bowling ball" hubcaps featuring gold Pontiac logos, and charcoal-colored Parella cloth Recaro seats. This version pays tribute to the Trans Am from the Smokey and the Bandit ''series. Also, a Daytona 500 Pace Car Edition of the Trans Am was offered, painted red with pace car decals and had a black interior. In 1983, the L69 5.0-liter V8 was introduced, producing 190 hp. Automatic transmission models received a T-shaped shifter and a revised shift indicator. A 700R4 4-speed automatic transmission replaces the 3-speed automatic, while manual transmission models now have a Borg-Warner 5-speed manual. The WS6 package became standard. The Recaro Trans Am (Y84) returned, but the owner could specify more (or less) options on the car. Other changes included gold-plated black/gold Firebird medallions on the exterior, tan leather Recaro seats, and tan interior trim. The Recaro Trans Am S/E (Y81) lacked T-tops but was otherwise similar to the standard Recaro version. Another version of the Daytona 500 Pace Car Edition was released for 1983, with a two-tone white/charcoal exterior, pace car decals, W62 full-body ground effects kit, red gauge lighting, two-tone leather/suede Recaro seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel, leather-wrapped shifter knob, leather-wrapped parking brake handle, special dash plaque, and Daytona 500 floor mats. Two rim choices were available: 15" "Aero" wheels with white "Bowling Ball" hubcaps or 15" silver-finned wheels. Automatic transmission Pace Car models used the LU5 V8 while manual transmission models used the LG4 V8. In 1984, all Firebird models received revisions to the dashboard, speaker grilles, horn button, and T-top panels. L69-equipped models now have a lightweight flywheel and aluminum belhousing, 8000 RPM tachometer, 80 PSI oil pressure gauge, high-output electric fan, high-output fuel pump, "Turbo Buldge" hood (with functional cold air induction), and secondary fuel pump. Manual transmission models offered a driver's side knee pad bolster; 15" "High-Tech" 20-slot wheels (available in gold or silver with black caps featuring a gold or silver Firebird logo) and the W62 ground effects kit became available on all Trans Am models. The LU5 V8 was discontinued. Recaro Trans Ams (Y84/Y81) are now equipped with the L69 V8, black monotone exterior paint, "Recaro T/A" door handle inserts, gold 15" "High-Tech" wheels gold decals and 3-row pinstripe. This would be the last year for the Recaro Trans Ams. The 15th Anniversary Trans Am was offered, with just 1,500 built (1,000 were automatic transmission models and the remaining 500 were manual transmission). It featured a white exterior, blue decals, blue full-body pinstripes, blue/white 15th Anniversary medallions, blue-on-white Firebird logo on the tail light panel, white paint on the horizontal tail light bars, 16" "Aero-Tech" white aluminum wheels with blue pinstripes, Goodyear Gatorback tires, off-white leather Recaro seats with gray cloth inserts with repeating "Trans Am" script, off-white leather-wrapped steering wheel with white horn button featuring white/blue 15th Anniversary medallion, off-white shifter knob and parking brake handle, off-white passenger-side map pocket with blue Firebird logo and blue "Trans Am" script, and wider rear sway bar. In 1985, the nose was redesigned, featuring "bumperettes" instead of grille inserts, and "bumperettes" were also featured on the rear bumper. Changes were also made to the gauges, dashboard, shifter handle (automatic transmission models only), center console, radio faceplate, and steering wheel. An overhead console was added to the Trans Am. Trans Am models now offered a 5.0-liter LB9 V8, producing 210 hp. The hood was redesigned to be flatter and now featured twin vents, intergrated fog lights were added, the ground effects were redesigned, and the tail lights used a new grid pattern (instead of louvered). The 16" "Aero-Tech" wheels (finished in silver) and WS6 suspension with wider sway bar from the previous year's 15th Anniversary model were now available on all Trans Ams. A 9-bolt differential was available, as well as a new wrap-around rear spoiler. In 1986, a third brake light was added to all Firebird models, located on top of the rear hatch window, and the gauges were redesigned. The L69 V8 was discontinued by the end of the year. In 1987, the third brake light was relocated to the rear spoiler on all Firebird models. The LB9 V8 was detuned slightly to 205 hp, and Trans Ams now have standard 16" 20-slot wheels and the wrap-around spoiler was made standard. The Trans Am GTA model was added to the lineup, featuring a 5.7-liter L98 V8 producing 215 hp mated to a 4-speed automatic transmission. It also featured gold 16" flat-mesh diamond spoke wheels, WS6 package, body-colored ground effects, epoxy-filled emblems, air conditioning, seats with inflatable lumbar and side bolsters, special door panels, and GTA horn button. A limited number of Trans Ams were converted into convertibles via the ASC (American Sunroof Company) company. In 1988, the LG4 V8 was replaced with a 5.0-liter L03 V8, which also produces 170 hp. All Trans Am models now have the GTA's diamond spoke wheels, which can now be specified in white, red, charcoal, black, and gold. The GTA's body color ground effects are now available on the standard Trans Am. GTA models received a new steering wheel with integrated radio controls. A rare "notchback" body style was available (which included rear seats with head restraints), but due to numerous issues with the quality of the notchback, it was short-lived. In 1989, a 20th Anniversary Turbo Trans Am model was offered. This model was based off of the GTA and used a turbocharged 3.8-liter V6, producing 250 hp. The Turbo Trans Am would be the pace car for the 1989 Indianapolis 500. Most of the Turbo Trans Ams built were T-top models. As for the rest of the lineup, LB9 engines produced 225 hp and L98 engines produced 235 hp when equipped with a dual exhaust system with catalytic converter. To deter theft, Firebird models would be equipped with PASS-Key anti-theft system. Shoulder belts were added to the rear seats, and a CD player became available. In 1990, a driver's side front airbag was introduced, along with a redesigned dashboard, relocated accessory switches, and automatic transmission models received a new shift indicator, which added a needle to identify the gear selected. The deluxe contoured door panels, previously standard in Trans Am GTAs and optional in other Trans Ams, were no longer offered. The steering wheel-mounted radio controls were removed from the GTA in order to make room for the airbag. L98 V8-equipped models now have catalytic converters standard, and the L98 was no longer offered on T-top models. In 1991, the Firebird received a revised front nose, ground effects, and the third brake light was moved to inside the top edge of the rear hatch. Trans Am models received a flat, fiberglass wrap-around spoiler; the Trans Am and GTA now have redesigned two-piece tail lights with "Pontiac" scripted across the panels. Convertible models could now be purchased through the dealer, and T-top models featured improved seals to prevent leaking. In 1992, some structural improvements were made. However, very few Trans Ams were made as the next-generation model was around the corner for 1993. Some Trans Am GTAs had rear drum brakes due to a shortage of disc brakes. In popular culture, this generation of the Pontiac Firebird Trans Am was best known for its role as KITT (Knight Industries Two Thousand) in the TV show ''Knight Rider. Choro-Q Advance The Firebird Trans Am (W87) is body 38 in Choro-Q Advance. Appearances * Choro-Q Advance Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles